User talk:Astar Goldenwing
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mistmantle Chronicles Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Urchin page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Astar Welcome to the Mistmantle Wiki! My name is Hollyfire; I'm basically the only active user on here :( Well, it's up to us to restore the Wiki and bring Mistmantle the proper glory it deserves! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Astar- I put a request on the Community Central page to request my becoming the leading Admin here, and I was told to discuss it with you to make sure that it's alright with you. If I become an Admin, I can give you administer powers as well. What do you say? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay... but if you find that you need other things, like to be able to delete pages and such, I'll be able to give you the rights to do it. :) And thanks so much for helping edit here too Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Thank you. I do appreciate your welcome. So far I am doing fine, but I will be sure to ask for any help if I need it. I am sorry for the late reply. I am going through a little bit of depression so I lose interest in activities easily. That's cool, Cornflower is your avatar. =) LordMarshalGranite 18:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC)LordMarshalGranite You are are a very great artist. I myself am one too. I'm nothing like Granite, he's just one of my top favorite villains besides Husk. I think that you should draw Granite and Cedar without their helmets. =) I like your drawing style. ^-^ 21:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC)Lord Marshal Granite Hello :) I'm trying to get as many people as possible with me, so please help me spread the word: I'm one who hopes for more books after book 5. If all we Mistmantle fans can send e-mails to Bloombury Publishing and tell Margaret how much we love Mistmantle, we might get them to agree to write more books. That is the only way of getting new books in the Mistmantle Chronicles. Hope you'll help :) Samuel R. Daquta 17:08, April 10, 2012 (UTC) If you get this message, message JuneCat back IMMEDIATELY--JuneCat (talk) 21:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't know if your going to stay or anything, but can you please make some admins. All the admins left. They don't come on anymore. So if you can, can you make some admins? I think QueenMe should be an admin. And maybe me... Or Scarletwind. --JuneCat (talk) 17:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Well to tell the truth, I'm not sure. Maybe ask QueenMe. But I think QueenMe deserves to be the admin. She was the one who kept editing when everyone else left. And she is still editing. JuneCat (talk) 16:36, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Admin No I don't. But if you contact someone we can find out, and I think that JuneCat can be admin to! Hugs from QueenMe (talk) 13:59, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello? I'm sorry to be a bother, but this wikia REALLY needs admins. Please, Me, QueenMe, and JuneCat are the only active users left, and we don't need to vote at all! I saw you and JuneCat talking, and please, please, make either QueenMe or JuneCat an admin! We need to be able to make more advanced changes to the wikia, and we can't do that without an admin! I think QueenMe should be the admin. She's been here longer than JuneCat, and she edits regualry. It would be a '''big '''help! SkittyKat (talk) 02:18, February 10, 2013 (UTC) thanks :) Thanks! :) Yeah, me and QueenMe are going to try to get this wikia to thrive again. Luckily, a new user, SkittyKat, has joined. -- JuneCat (talk) 00:40, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :) Thank you, me and Junecat is very happy now! Hoper you can begin to do something to! We miss you! QueenMe (talk) 07:46, February 16, 2013 (UTC)